The Sick Rose
by Bl0ndemidget
Summary: Set during the time where District 13 plots to overthrow the Capitol for the 2nd time. Katniss feels she isn't as strong as everyone thinks. Will the girl on fire be extinguished? Or will she burn with a deadly inferno? KatnissXGale. One Off.


"**O Rose thou art sick.  
>The invisible worm.<br>That flies in the night  
>In the howling storm:<strong>

**Has found out thy bed**  
><strong>Of crimson joy:<strong>  
><strong>And his dark secret love<strong>  
><strong>Does thy life destroy.<strong>

**The Sick Rose"**

**X**

They met in the middle of the deserted field, wind howling ferociously through the parched land.

Their eyes never left each other's as they ascended toward one another, raindrops falling, lightening strikes eliminating their silhouettes in a flash of white light. Above the deadening crack of electricity, the boy's lips moved ever so slightly, trembling underneath the icy water. A name was uttered.

"_Katniss…_"

They embraced, the boy crying out with joy as he buried his face against the girls dark, wet hair. Tears intermingled with rain, becoming one.

In the middle of that thunderstorm, they kissed where everyone could see.

No words, no goodbyes, no last minute endearments.

No more time.

The thunder continues to rumble, travelling miles all around into the night. The girl breaks free with a gasp, tilting her pale face up towards the rain, shivering, eyes closed. Her hands rake through the boys dishevelled hair, drawing him closer, hungry for more contact, as if physical touch wasn't enough. She lays her cheek against his chest, biting her lip, drawing blood.

They rock back and forth on their heels, soothing each other before their world would descend back into darkness. The girl suppresses her hidden sobs, drawing strength from the warmth emitting from his body. Lightening flashes across his handsome face, revealing slight tanned skin beneath the rainwater and sleet.

His arms tighten around her, before leading them towards the shelter of a derelict house nearby. She shakes herself mentally, before withdrawing, clutching her ebony bow to her jacket.

"When do you have to leave?" Katniss's voice trembles slightly as she crossed the dirty concrete floor, leaning against the north wall for support. Trails of her dark hair hide her face of any emotion as she avoided his worried gaze.

"Soon. District 13 are looking for me. It almost cost me my status, but…when it involves you…" He trailed off, uncertain how to finish. He fidgeted with his wristband, displaying his name and status in stark lettering.

_Gale Hawthorne; First line of defence_

Katniss grimaced, and looked at a few stray cobwebs interloping across the cracked ceiling.

"I see they've upgraded you to a more…adequate position. Do they know you're here, with me?" Katniss looked up at Gale, stroking her bow absent mindly. Her graceful fingers glided along the length of the sleek wood, until she stopped at strong chord dangling near the arch.

Gale took a deep breath, and nodded his head, wet strands of hair sticking to his high cheekbones.

"I stole one of their hovercrafts, and hijacked a set of keys. Thanks to all those years hunting with you, I could sneak into headquarters like air. Piece of meat." He smirked, and jerked his head towards the jagged window. Outside, barely distinguishable beneath the cloak of darkness and whirling debris in the wind, the hovercraft stood under a tall fir tree, shaded beneath the gnarled branches and waving leaves.

The sound of Katniss's laughter echoed through the cold kitchen.

"I'm impressed. But I'm worried what punishment awaits you when you return. I'm not worth it." Her eyes look directly into Gale's, cold and withdrawn.

Moving like a cat, Gale crossed the room, and drew Katniss into an embrace, hand clasping her head, lips to her ear.

"You're the Mockingjay. Don't tell me you're not worth it. Panem is relying on you, on the rebellion. District 13 and me are here, still fighting. Your mother, Prim and Haymitch. Even…Peet-"

Katniss's hands punch out, shoving Gale away from her. Anger and frustration clings to her, like a parasite, sucking away life. She quivered before Gale, her hair flying around her in tangles, eyes flashing dangerously. She grips the bow.

"Don't say his name to me! Don't ever mention him to me again! He's the reason why I left, him, District 13, everyone, Coin, everyone's pitying gaze, their mocking whispers. 'Poor unstable Katniss Everdeen, foolish teenage girl.'" Tears streak down her chalky face, descending onto her tattered outfit. She clenches her hands, and punches a nearby wall, her knuckles split open, weeping blood.

Gale clutched at her hands in an iron grasp, and pushed her gently up against the wall, ignoring her kicks and lashes. He held her there, until limbs became still, gasping breath became heavy breathing. He held her glare until the tears stopped flowing, and her lip trembled.

He froze those shivers with a kiss.

The scent of her delicate skin, the taste of her lips below his, and the warm pulse fluttering beneath his hands was like a warm, summers day. The fantasies and dreams he often hoped would occur if the war were won, flashed through his mind like knives. His mother, usually drawn and stressed, smiling and cooking up a hearty meal for him and his siblings. His younger brothers and sisters laughing under the warm sun, playing childish games, worry free. Him and Katniss, looking up at the stars in the woods, holding hands. Kisses. A future together. Their children playing in the meadow, one boy and one girl. No more Hunger Games, no more war. President Snow dead, poverty ceased to exist.

No more conflict.

He opened his eyes, to meet Katniss's moist ones. Her eyes, so similar in eye colour like his, were brimming with unshed tears.

_We need her back._

This thought was not a heartful wish, nor was it a selfish want. It was a necessity. The girl on fire, the symbol of the rebellion, the hope and face of the districts. The Mockingjay.

Wordlessly, Gale picked up Katniss's wounded hand and wrapped it with a strip of his own shirt he had torn off.

"We need you back." Katniss's eyes flared with strong emotion as she digested this hard, flat statement. She knew it was her responsibility, her destiny.

Gale chuckled. "You really shouldn't have lost control like that. But then again, I've never seen you act like a banshee before. It scared me." His face grew darker, eyes clouded over.

"I-I know." Katniss rubbed her forehead, wiping a few locks of hair off her face. She looked out into the night, and shuddered.

"What?" Gale frowned, and touches his bow.

"I keep seeing President Snow's face everywhere I look…it's haunting. He follows me Gale, I smell his stagnant breathe in my dreams, can almost hear his rasping voice. I'm going insane…" she adopts a poker face, and touches the bundle of arrows slung across her back in a pouch.

A reassurance. A habit.

Gale grits his teeth, sighs in exasperation and grabs her hand.

"What-" Katniss stumbles after him, her expression of mixed fury and shock.

"You don't have a choice here Catnip, we're fighting this war together, you hear me?" Gale's voice is full of suppressed anger as he shoves the broken door open, and strides into the chaotic night. Strong winds buffets them both, icy sleet slashes into them, small stabs of pine needles prickle everywhere.

"I'm not going! _You_ hear _me_!" Katniss's shriek is drowned out by the howling wind.

Gale squeezes her hand harder, and persists through the ice and slush.

_After all, we must choose between what is right, and what is easy. _


End file.
